Once Upon a Story
by Isis78-13
Summary: Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black all in the Granger estate. Wonder what will happen. Please read the authors not at the top! :D rated m for words


_Okay, so I am stuck on my other story, as usual, having a brain that is completely scattered just doesn't help when trying to write stories. So here is a thought that I had. I have been looking, but I haven't found a story like the one swimming in my head. So I decided to write it. Not put together in the slightest, maybe when I can get my head to work I will write it out completely, not likely. Ya, love my mind! :D_

_~ Isis_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Maze Ing ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione awoke in the dead of night. The scream that had hunted her since the final battle awoke her again. It had been three weeks since the night Harry, Hermione, and surprisingly enough, Draco Malfoy defeated the crazy fool who called himself Lord Voldemort. The scream that she heard still, was hers. The scream of herself as she gave up part of herself to kill the monster. She knew the instant she locked hands with the boys, all three of them had used wandless blood and earth magic. It had gone down smashing, other then the fact that each had lost something more prized by them then anything. Draco had lost his mother, Harry had lost Ron(Harry was gay), and Hermione, Hermione had lost her Mother and Father. They knew the instance it had happened, didn't even have to see them. You see that's how blood magic works, you just know, deep in your heart, in your soul that you have lost something, something so valuable to you, so loved by you, that your magic reacts, your magic takes out that which caused the pain. In this case they had to control their magic and take out the crazed monster.

They were the only casualties of the Last Battle. It was not much of a battle. The kids summoned the dark lord, and killed him. The marked Death Eaters all appeared to the place of his death out cold the moment Voldemort's heart stopped beating. Hermione, Draco, and Harry had taken one look at the mob and called for back up. Draco ran to his father, and watched the black serpent wriggling in a halo of black flame. Already the dark mark was starting to lesson, but it was obvious it would take some time before it was gone completely.

The auroras, Order members, and Staff all appeared in the clearing ready for battle. What they saw would remain with them forever. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy stood together, holding hands, and chanting as the bodies of over 50 death eater arranged themselves into rows around their dead master. The three had no wands, and no shoes on, the palms of Draco's and Harry's that weren't in Hermione's were sliced and bleeding. They could only guess Hermione's hands were split open as well.

Hermione remembered the shocked faces on everyone. Dumbledore was the first to speak then, telling everyone to check on every single death eater, take away their wands, their weapons, and bind them, he didn't care that they were not awake, he wanted them to take the up most caution with it. When Dumbledore asked them what happened they all said the same thing. "We killed him, we killed him and it killed the ones we loved most." Dumbledore had never been so frightened in his life, three teenagers had killed a man with immortality, one so dark he made the devil look light. Dumbledore had asked why, had asked how, had asked every question he could think of that night, but they did not answer him. They walked away, still holding hands, into a night so dark, so cold, that someone could die just breathing in the frosted air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Truly, Madly, Deeply ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione sat through another trail, Trail after trail, that is all she seemed to do these days. So far she had only chosen to speak at two, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. There was one more she was to speak at, and that was Sirius Black. His wasn't until the end of the day. Hermione knew he would get off, just like Severus and Lucius, especially with the memories and the capture of one Peter Pettagrew who already admitted to selling the Potters out to his master.

To tell you the truth, Hermione was getting very sick of having to sit through every trial, always the same question at the end. "Miss Granger, do you have anything to say in the matter of So and So." No she didn't, she never would, every single one of these Death Eaters would be sentenced to the kiss, or death by Muggle Hanging. The newly Appointed Minster Kingsley was great, he was going to change the way that the wizarding world thought, starting with the schools, then the ministry itself. She was not blaming him for the questions, it was his job, and he had told her so last night. He needed it on record that She didn't want to speak for these people, making the ones she spoke for have more credit.

When the trials were finally over, she was able to go home, to her little muggle house. She had returned to her house to find her parents dead in their bed. Wrapped in each others arms like the soul mates they were. That was the only guess Hermione had to why both of her parents had died. They were soul mates, one hundred percent, she knew that if one had died, the other was sure to fallow. She had called the police and set up a funeral. Being their only daughter, she had gotten everything. She had grieved, had a funeral where a few close friends were with her, and then moved on. She hung her parents picture in the living room. The were hugging and looking into each others eyes, even in the picture you could tell they were soul mates.

Hermione had renovated the house, magically. It was originally one story two bedrooms two privet baths. Hermione had wanted more, in case her friends came over to spend the night, or she had a party and didn't want people to leave drunk, or if she was honest with herself, she made it a safe house, with a protein charm and all. She made two more floors, expanded the inside and made a basement potions lab. The top floor held ten bedrooms each with a privet bath, and sitting area. The second floor held a library, and a dinning room. The first floor had a large sitting room,a very large kitchen, and a ball room. Hermione was not worried about land, she had lots of it, over 400 achers. She planned on thinning out the trees in the future and setting up a running farm. She had always loved animals, taking care of them, helping them, healing them. She loved the healing properties they had. The first time Hermione had rode a horse she had been in heaven. All of land also had charms on it, blood charms, and strong ones. No one would be watching her from her woods. She made a deck in the back yard, putting in a very large swimming pool, two hot tubs and a large dinning area. She made a garden with lots of beautiful flowers, and vegetables. She had a green house to plant potion ingredients in. In all reality Hermione knew she may have gone a bit over board, but she was not taking chances again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Once Upon a Book ~~~~~~~~~

Hermione, Draco and Harry sat in her vast library talking.

"Harry, you can not be serious. I just got this place set up. You really want me to invite three enemies, and yes I mean enemies into the house to live for, I don't know, a year. They are on probation, can't they stay with you guys." She pleaded with her friends.

"Hermione, you know Harry and I don't have the room for them, and its four, not three. They said they could work through their differences." Draco said.

"Please Hermione, you are the only one the people will even trust to keep them in line, other then me and Draco, and we just don't know if it is the right time to tell everyone about our relationship.: Harry said grabbing Draco's hand possessively.

"It has been a year since their trail, why now are they making a fuss. They had all the time in the world." Hermione cried holding her hands up.

"Hermione you know the public, they wanted action not just them getting off scott free." Harry responded

"Who am I to be taking in again?" Hermione sighed sitting down defeated.

"Well, Sirius Black, Remus Lupine." Harry started

"Why Remus, what did he do?" Hermione broke in.

"The public just won't leave him alone, saying he had no right to teach their kids, being a werewolf. He really just needs a safe, unplottable place to stay." Draco said

"Then the last two are Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy." Harry said, pouring himself another cup of spiced cider.

"Okay, but you two have to bring them all here through the flew, I don't need anyone over hearing, then I will have to put the charms up all over again." Hermione sighed getting up.

"Where are you going?" Draco said as she started walking out of the room.

"We are going to pick out their rooms Draco, you Harry, and me." Hermione grinned evilly.

She led the boys to the top floor and looked at all the rooms. "My room is the last one, it has some major protection spells on it, so I am not worried about how close they are." she said flipping her hand in the air and watched as all the doors opened but hers.

"Well were should we began?" Harry asked.

"They can each have their own room for now. I don't see a need for them to share." Hermione said walking to the one closest to her room. "Why don't we have a little fun." With another flick or her wrist all but five doors shut and disappeared.

Harry and Draco laughed when they saw all the doors were at the end of the hallway. "So even though your house is huge, you are going to have everyone at one end, one door from each other?" Harry laughed.

"O yes, and I want them Alternating. Sirius and Lucius on one side, Severus and Remus on the other." Hermione grinned evilly.

The boys laughed. "This should be fun. We will bring them by tomorrow. Three o'clock." Harry grinned.

"O do remind them I own no house elves but they are welcome, I just need to know in advance so I can make sleeping arrangements for them." Hermione had long given up on spew, given a new light, the house elves liked to work, for free, because they got food, shelter and never had to worry about their children. If they wanted to be free it would be no problem, they were given laundry all the time from their masters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Roses may be beautiful, but don't forget they have thorns ~~~~~~~

The next day Hermione got the house ready, she baked cookies of every kind, a cake and made a wonderful mid afternoon meal. She was a wonderful cook, and loved doing it, which was probably why she was so good she thought.

At two fifty five she had everything on the patio table with a charm to keep it all fresh. At three she stood in the living room waiting for her new house mates to appear. At three o one the flew activated and the first to step out was one Remus Lupine. Hermione hadn't seen him in a while, and doing a once over he didn't look to bad, still wearing the same rangy clothing as last time. The next out was Sirius Black who, in her opinion, looked a lot better then the last time she had seen him. Then Harry came out, and gave her a hug, kissing her on the cheek. She didn't miss the raised eye brows of Sirius and Remus. Then out came Lucius, the same as the last time she had seen him. Severus Snape appeared not long after, looking ten time better then the last time she had seen him. He looked, stress free, there was a smile on his face, an actual smile, small, but it was a smile. When Draco came out of the fire and kissed her cheek all eyebrows rose but Harrys. It was the way the three always greeted.

"Alright lets go eat, the deck is all set up." Hermione said leading everyone to the deck.

"Thank you Hermione, you didn't need to make us anything. You have already given us so much by letting us live at your beautiful house." Remus said taken the seat beside Hermione who sat at the head of the table.

"O Remus, I can't let you starve! What kind of friend would I be. Besides, it gets lonely in a house this big." Hermione responded taking a bite out of her cucumber and cream cheese sandwich.

"How did you get this place Hermione?" Sirius asked wide eyed as he took in the surrounding.

"I renovated of course. It was my parents before their untimely death. Now it is mine. I have a lot more plans which you can all help me with." Hermione said pleasantly.

The group chatted for a bit when Hermione watched Harry and Draco head to her beautiful Garden.

"Now you two, where do you think you are going?" Hermione asked with a raised brow.

"We are just going to see your beautiful roses Hermione." Harry said to sweetly.

"Harry dear," Hermione said while she stood up. "I know they are beautiful, but do remember, my roses have thorns." Hermione moved her hand and her rose bushes closed the entrance to the garden.

The four new arrivals were speechless at this display. They knew the two boys where together, had known for a few months, since they came to them for help. But to see them attempting to do god only knows what in Hermione's garden shocked them. Though what shocked them more was the way Hermione had easily used wandless silent magic to block them. They were all very impressed, they had heard the stories on how the three had used wandless silent magic to kill the Dark Lord, but to see it was something else.

"Hermione, come on, we just wanted to see them." Draco pouted, and his fathers eyes widened in shock.

"Draco, every time you come here, you and Harry try to have a romp in my Garden. And I will not have it. It has taken me a lot of time to get that garden to where I wanted it, I will not have you bruising my Roses." Hermione said with narrowed eyes. "Besides we have to show these four to their new rooms. Also they need to be informed of the rules, unless you have already done that." Hermione looked at the two expectantly.

Harry was the first to break. "No we haven't." He said as his shoulders slumped. Both boys walked back to the table and sat down. Once they were settled Hermione sat back down and crossed her fingers together on the table.

"Okay, well, if you were paying attention you will know there are rules to living here." Hermione looked at all four one at a time, seeing if they understood. Hermione had changed a lot since the war, she was no longer a submissive, other then when it came to sex, yes she was a submissive in the bedroom, not that any of these men would know that, at least not any time soon.

Hermione pulled out four pieces of paper. "I had copies made, I want you to study them, because there are punishments for not obeying my rules." She saw the looks on the mans faces, she knew they would protest, hoped that they would actually.

"I am building a barn as we speak, the first thing to come in will be the horses. Once the horses are settled I will be making a cow barn, and a chicken pen. I will be getting a few slaughter pigs, and some goats. All these animals will need to be taken care of. This is where we will all do equal work. I will not allow us all to sit around the house and become weak." Hermione said matter o factually.

"I will not do these things! They are for slaves, servants!" Lucius was the first to speak out, and Hermione was amused to hear the fear in his voice.

"O yes you will Lucius, you will because if you don't, you will have to do something way worse." Hermione's smile turned sinister.

Remus didn't think the list was that bad, nothing that he wouldn't been found doing if he had the chance. He actually thought it was kind of interesting.

"Okay Hermione, everything sounds good to me. It is going to be interesting doing this stuff. Do we get to ride the horses?" Remus asked.

"Why yes Remus, you will! I want to make some trails through the woods, but until then the indoor arena and the open land will have to work." Hermione smiled.

"How much land do you own Mrs Granger." Severus spoke up.

Hermione leveled him with a stare. "Severus please read rule number one out loud, for every one to hear." Hermione commanded.

Severus looked down at his list.

**Only first names will be used in my house**

**You must clean up after yourself**

**All laundry is to be done by the person the laundry is owned by**

**No one is to enter my kitchen without permission from me**

**Everyone will pull their weight in this house, or they can leave.**

Severus looked up, but refused to answer Hermione like a school boy. "_Hermione_how do you own so much land." Severus asked again.

Hermione smiled sweetly. "Well Severus, it was handed down, my parents Great Grandparents had a lot of friends, and land. Lets just say that I will never have to worry about money, even if I was to live until I was 500 and had to support many babies." Hermione smirked as Lucius tried to figure out if she had more money then him. Hermione answered his unasked question. "Yes Lucius, I own more money, then you, though you own more collective land then me."

Hermione watched this information sink into her four new house guests. Harry and Draco had known this. The first time Draco had found out he had laughed and said he couldn't wait to see the look on his fathers face. He was right, his fathers face was priceless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ There is no place like home ~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been three weeks since the boys had moved in. Everything was going well, but that was also because Hermione didn't have any work for them, yet. Today the Horses were coming in, and she predicted that it was going to be hard for them to get off their ass's. She had yet to tell Severus that there was a potions lab, but she didn't have to worry yet, he was so entranced in the library that he had yet to leave.

Hermione had already made them breakfast, it was about 7 in the morning and she knew at least two of them would still be asleep. She walked up to the library and saw Severus reading by the fire.

"O good you are awake!" Hermione said walking over to him.

"Good Morning Hermione." Severus said putting a book mark in his book. "And to what to I owe this pleasure?" He asked.

"I need some help. The horses are coming in today. All of them." Hermione sighed, once again regretting her decision to have them all arrive today.

"How many do you have coming in?" Severus asked finally putting down his book.

"I have 20 coming in. and four horse trailers." Hermione said. She almost laughed when she saw the look on his face.

"20, you have 20 horses coming today." He asked astonished. "Do you know how much work that it! What about the horses! They are all going to be in an upheaval, how will we know what ones to put together, what ones will fight!" Severus was upset that she didn't think of the horses.

"Severus please, I know all that. That's why I need every ones help. This is the best time to see how they get along with each other. I put a bunch of temporary fences up to keep them in a smaller area. But I do need help, can I take it you will help me?" Hermione asked helpfully.

"Yes. I will help you. Can I wake up Black?" Severus asked with a glint in his eyes.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, wake them all up please, Tell them to be in the dinning room in 10 or they will have no breakfast." Hermione smiled and walked out.

In the dinning room Hermione set the table and then waved her hands and breakfast appeared on the table. How she loved magic. She could hear the boys upstairs yelling, and Severus telling them that if they didn't get their butts downstairs they would be out of food. Hermione smiled and took her seat at the table, clocking to see who would be out of food.

Severus was the first down, fallowed by Remus then Lucius. "And where is Sirius?" Hermione asked sweetly. "He has one minuet to get his ass down here before he gets nothing." She yelled.

"Black refused to get out of bed, saying he didn't want to help. He is a little hung over." Lucius supplied.

"O really." Hermione smirked evilly. "Well let us just eat, he will meet us at the barn whether he likes it or not."

They ate and chatted, in no time the food was gone. Hermione stood up and waved her hand at the table. The boys watched the table clear, and in the place of their dishes were new clothing.

"Whats this?" Remus asked slowly picking up a shirt from his pile.

"That is your outfit today. I want us all wearing something that sets us aside from the others." Hermione pointed to herself. "As you can see there is nothing wrong with what it is. O and I have your boots downstairs. You have ten minuets before you are forced to the barn." She watched the boys grab their clothing and leave. She had expected Lucius to say something, but he hadn't.

Ten minutes saw the three boys at the patio door pulling on their new cow boy boots.

"I don't understand why we have to wear this stuff. It is so. I don't even know the word for it. Muggle?" Lucius sneered "Though, these boots are amazing. I wish I had found them sooner." He said admiring his black dragon hide cowboy boots.

"Because We need to look professional, and they need to be able to identify us when they bring in the new horses." Severus said tucking his black and gray plaid shirt into his black jeans.

"Does it have to be so black?" Remus said placing his black cowboy hate on.

"Whats the matter with black?" Severus said silkily.

"Nothing if you are a bat." Lucius smirked.

"Now now boys. No need to fight. I chose black because the handlers would be wearing red and blue. I just don't see any of you in green, or myself for that matter. So black was the last option." Hermione said coming into the room. "Everyone ready? Mr. Black will be meeting us there in a little while." And with that she walked out the door.

~~~~~~~~ The road to hell is paved with good intentions ~~~~~~~~

Hermione briefed them on what they were to do. At the moment they were just putting the horses into the temporary paddocks, she had 20 set up, just in case every horse needed to be separated. The boys were waited to see when Sirius would how up as Hermione let in the horse trailers.

"Do you really think he will be here?" Remus asked

"I have no doubt." Severus responded.

"Hermione said he would. I am sure he will, on his own, that is the question." Lucius smirked.

They watched Hermione direct the horse trailers in, and got to work, they were to help the horses into individual paddocks, they would combine them in a little while, after the horses had a chance to cool off. Once all the horses were out of the trailers, all but Hermione's four trailers left.

"Alright boys, Mr. Black has decided to join us finally. He should be here any moment." Hermione grinned. "O yes, right there is a perfect spot." Hermione pointed to a big pile of horse crap.

The men watched at out of mid air a sleeping very naked Sirius Black appeared on top of the pile. They all burst out laughing when he woke up with a yelp trying to get the crap off his face.

Hermione gave him a once over. "Mr. Black, didn't I tell you that you were to be down here hours ago?"

Sirius looked at her and grinned. "You just wanted to see all of me didn't you? All you had to do was ask, I would have been more then happy to show you some of my better tricks."

Hermione walked closer and did a circle around him, paying close attention to his package. The men watched her, specially her face.

"Sirius my dear, I think something is wrong with it. I thought dicks were the same color as your skin, not Purple. You may need to get that looked at." Hermione said walking away "O and I don't play with little boys."

Sirius looked down at his purple dick and screamed. "What has she done! NOOOO!" and with that he ran to the house.

Remus, Severus and Lucius were all holding the heads back laughing when Hermione came back. "Let that be a lesson to you three. I do not approve of vulgar displays." She said grinning. "Now lets get back to work."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It all comes down to us. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a long day. Everyone but Sirius had done a great job and were rewarding themselves with another of Hermione's wonderful meals. They were sitting out of the deck under the stairs when Sirius came out.

"Hey I didn't know dinner was ready. Why didn't any one call me?"

"Sirius, this meal is for those who worked today. You spent the day trying to unpurple your dick. You dinner is in your bedroom. If you decide to help us tomorrow you can eat with us." Hermione stated waving her hand in his direction.

They ate in silence after that, all so hungry they had no need to talk, they just wanted to fill their stomachs. At the end of the meal Hermione stood up and raised her wine glass. The men all grabbed their glasses and stood up as well.

"I just want to thank you three, you did wonderful today. I couldn't be more proud of you. Cheers." Hermione toasted as the clunked glasses. "I think we should all just relax tonight, who wants to join me for a swim?" Hermione asked putting down her glass after taking a sip.

The boys all ran upstairs and got into their swimming trunks while Hermione just transfigured her bra and underwear into a swim suit.

Hermione dove into the water relishing how it felt against her skin. She loved to swim, it felt so good having the water run through her hair. She heard the boys splash in and smiled. Coming to the service she wished she hadn't. They all looked amazing. Drenched in water with smiles on their faces.

Hermione wouldn't tell any of them anytime soon, but she had a bit of a crush on all of them. She just wanted them all. Remus with his kindness, and she had to bet he had a good rack. Lucius and his blond hair. She had seen Draco one night when she walked in on him and Harry, if that was how Draco was hung she could only guess what Lucius was like. Sirius had a good rack as well, not as large as Dracos but not small by any means. She had wanted to have her way with him the night they saved him from the tower, but with Harry there she thought better of it. Then there was Severus. Severus was by fair her favorite. With his voice that could make her come right there. She had always dreamed about him in class.

Hermione was startled out of her musing when she heard a dog bark and then was splashed. Wiping the water from her eyes she saw non other then Sirius black laughing at her. She narrowed her eye and lunged while his back was turned.

"Grabbing a hold of his back she sunk him, laughing while she did it. He came up sputtering and laughing.

"Why I am going to get you Witch!" He growled.

Hermione saw the opportunity and swan to Severus who was closer to her. "O please Severus save me! Don't let the dog bite me!" She begged grabbing him around the waste and wrapping her legs around him.

She could feel him grow against her feet, her being on his back. "Of course I will save you from the dog, but from myself, that is the question." his voice shot right through her and she moaned into his neck hopping no one else heard her. Severus raised his eye brows when she moaned but before he could do anything she was off him.

Hermione ran to Remus next pushing her chest against his back. "O Remus won't you save me?" She mock cried. Remus laughed and growled at Severus and Sirius. Looking at Lucius he said "What side are you one blondie. You going to help me save Hermione from the black haired monsters?"

Lucius laughed and so did Hermione. "O please Lucius save me." Hermione begged.

"O very well! I will help save you." He said stepping beside Remus.

"O you are so going down, Hermione is ours." Sirius laughed.

"You wish mutt." Lucius sneered.

Hermione Laughed and then shrieked when Sirius pounced at Remus, she quickly put herself against Lucius and whispered in his ear. "Don't let them bite me Lucius, I can't remember anything when I feel teeth on me." She felt Lucius shiver and laughed.

"Hermione I never knew you to have some kinks." He whispered back keeping his eyes open for a now missing Severus.

Hermione felt something at her back, then she heard it, the voice that tormented her through the night. "You choice the wrong side to protect you my witch." Before she knew it she was torn off Lucius and in the arms of a now visible Severus Snape.

Severus back up with his arms around her. One around her waste and one close to her neck. Hermione's breath hitched.

The other three looked at him and lowered their eyes. "Give her back Severus. You need to learn how to share." Sirius growled.

"Aww whats the matter, the mutt sad that he lost the prize." Severus said close to Hermione's ear making her knees go weak.

Everyone saw the reaction Hermione had to Severus and gasped. Lucius was the first to speak up.

"What does the winner get Hermione?" Lucius stepped closer.

Hermione grinned. "Well I think their can be two winners, and the Winners get to see what my bedroom looks like on the inside." Hermione licked her lips.

"And how do we chose a second winner?" Remus asked very interested in seeing the inside of Hermione's bed room.

"I propose a questioner. The winner of the question gets to share the prize with our dear Severus." Lucius said.

Severus looked up at him. "That sounds like a great idea. To make it fair, Hermione why don't you tell me the answer so I know you are not just choosing the one you want." Severus said in her ear. Again Hermione moaned.

"Okay sounds great. I get to pick the question though. Everyone ready?" Hermione asked looking at the three in front of her. "What is my biggest Kink?" she then turned to Severus and whispered in his ear. "I love to be bitten, everywhere." And Severus smirked.

Severus met the eyes of Lucius without anyone noticing. They were both very good at communication without words.

"_I__bet__you__can__guess__what__it__is__Lucius,__she__has__said__it__several__times__tonight.__" __Severus__projected__into__his__friends__head._

"_The__biting,__well__that__is__easy.__I__think__she__choose__that__one__just__for__me.__She__has__said__it__many__times__tonight.__" __Lucius__thought__back._

"Alright, Remus why don't you go first?" Hermione asked looking at Remus.

"Um, Hermione are you sure that's the question." He asked trying to think of something. At her nod he sighed and said. "Do you like dominating?"

Hermione smiled and turned to Sirius. "What about you Sirius, what do you think?"

"I think you like to roll play Hermione. That is your biggest kink." He said cocky

"And Lucius what do you believe?" Hermione smiled at the man hoping that he would get it right, knowing that he was smart enough to.

"My dear girl, I know that your biggest kink is your love of Odaxelagnia." Lucius smiled.

"What the fuck is that?" Sirius asked astonished.

Remus looked at Hermione and whispered. "You have a biting fetish Hermione?" His eyes were huge.

Hermione looked at Remus, she could see the lust in his eyes, but also the despair. Being a wear wolf meant he had an extreme biting fetish, yet he couldn't bite anyone.

"Yes Remus I do. And Lucius got it right. Lets go boys." Hermione said pulling out of Severus loose arms faster then he could think.

The boys watched her run into the house and Remus sighed. "I should have known that, I actually think I did know that. You two have fun." With that Remus climbed out of the pool and walked inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Do I really have to spell it out for you ~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione sat on her bed in a towel waiting for the knock on the door that she knew would come.

"Enter" was all she said.

The two men walked in, one dark haired one light. The stopped when they saw Hermione sitting on the big king size bed.

"Hello. I was just getting ready to take a shower. You are more then welcome to look around. You won after all." With that she got up and walked through the doorway to her bathroom. She let the towel drop and gave Lucius and Severus a very good look at her backside. They watched as she climbed into the very large shower stall. They watched as the water ran down all sides of her body. They watched as she shampooed her hair. They watched until Hermione growled in frustration.

"Would you two get over here and fuck me already." She growled out.

The two men quickly got undressed and climbed into the shower with her. In no time at all Hermione was screaming their names as she came, over and over again.

~~~~~~~~~~ Finite ~~~~~~~~~

_So ya, thats all I got. Maybe I will expand it, but probably not. That's just the way my brain works! Lol! :D_

_~Isis_


End file.
